Hairy Otter and the Evil Pilgrim
by Raccha
Summary: Hair Otter, Sir Mionee Danger, and Don Measly go on an adventure back in time to stop Lord Old and Short (play form)


Hairy Otter and the Evil Pilgrim  
  
Characters: Hairy Otter, Sir Mionee Danger, Don Measly, Lord Old and Short, Extras, Albert Dumbdoor  
  
H - Hairy Otter M - Sir Mionee Danger D - Don Measly L - Lord Old and Short A - Albert Dumbdoor  
  
Scene 1 - Hair, Mionee, and Don are all gathered in Albert's office. He is telling them about a plot that happened many centuries ago that has cursed wizard Thanksgivings ever since. *M, H, D stand in a row in that order, A faces them from the side*  
  
H - What have you called us to your office for sir?  
  
A - I have something very grave to tell all of you. It involves Lord Old and Short, so obviously you would be involved Hairy. It involves time, and going back in it so we need you Mionee. And...Don...well...you are there...because you're there.  
  
D - Hmph.  
  
M - What is it Professor?  
  
A - It is a plot, carried out by Old and Short many centuries ago, against all wizard Thanksgivings. You see, in the days of the pilgrims, witches and wizards were burned at the stake, for no reason at all!  
  
M *interrupting* - I knew that!!!!  
  
A - Very good Sir Mionee. Anyway, what you probably didn't know is that Old and Short once had a wife. They lived during those times, and had made a potion to make them live as long as they wanted, similar to the sorcerer's stone elixir. That's why Old and Short is still alive today.  
  
H - Then why haven't we heard about his wife?  
  
A - I'm getting to that.  
  
D - Well we don't have all day. Get on with it!  
  
A - Well, one day Old and Short's wife was captured, and accused of being a witch. She obviously was, and she was using her power for evil. Once they burned her (and she didn't even have a chance to freeze the flames), the misery stopped. They therefore called the day they burned her Thanksgiving. Old and Short loved her so much, that he cursed all wizard Thanksgivings forever after. This year, I have seen a prophecy that at 6:00 in the evening Old and Short will strike, more powerful than ever. You must go back in time and prevent him from putting the curse on us. You must go quickly, for you don't have much time.  
  
D - Oh man, another battle with You-don't-know-who, I hate when we have to do that.  
  
M - Let's go! I can use my Time-Twister. I read all about this period in books and I'm sure I can figure out exactly what is going on and yada yada yada yada...  
  
D - Be quiet Sir Mionee, and just bring us back in time...  
  
*Don and Mionee bring curtain up*  
  
Scene 2 - Extra Pilgrim (P) and Lord Old and Short are sitting at a table, Old and Short is crying over the loss of his wife.  
  
*D and M drop the curtain hiding them*  
  
H (whispering)-I guess we're here...  
  
M (shouting)- And there is you-don't-know-who!!!  
  
D - Don't shout Sir Mionee!  
  
L - AH! It is you!!!! Hairy Otter and your little friends!!!  
  
H - But, we're in the past...how do you know me?  
  
L - Oh, Lord Old and Short knows everything!!! Muahahaha!  
  
L (to Pilgrim) - They're witches and wizards!!! Gather the town! Burn them at the stake!!  
  
M, D H, - NOOO!!!!  
  
*P and L start dragging M, D, H to the other room*  
  
Scene 3 - Hairy, Sir Mionee, and Don are standing against a "stake" with their hands "tied" obviously.  
  
*Lord Old and Short holds up sign to audience which says, Chant "Burn them, Burn them!"*  
  
L - I think the people have spoken, let's burn them!  
  
P - Ok...*starts "looking" for paper torch*  
  
D - Sir Mionee! Use a spell!  
  
M - But I don't think I can! Even though I am the greatest smartest best witch ever!  
  
D - Talk about modest...  
  
H - It's okay Sir Mionee, I can fight him...  
  
M - Fine, fine, I'll use a spell.  
  
H - What, you don't think I can do it?  
  
M *snickering* - Of course not, come on Hairy, you know you are the weakest link in this team...  
  
H *angry* - Hmph...  
  
M *easily unties hands and brings out wand* - Laissez-le tuer vieil et petit!!!!!  
  
L - *dying in agony* *death noises and screams*  
  
*M, H, D in row again, M and D pull curtain up*  
  
P - *Comes back into scene holding torch*,*puzzled*...umm....Old and Short? Kids? Are you there? *shrugs and drops torch onto his own foot* Yow!! Hot!!!! OWWW!!!!!  
  
Scene 4 - M, H, and D are back in Dumbdoor's office.  
  
H - We did it! And we killed Old and Short!!!  
  
M - We? More like moi.  
  
A - Well, you would have done a great job and service to wizards everywhere..........if you had in fact killed Old and Short. But the fact remains....*pulls off hair and beard to become Old and Short* You haven't!!!!!! Muahaha!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Credits  
  
__________ - Albert Dumbdoor and Lord Old and Short  
  
__________ - Hairy Otter  
  
__________- Sir Mionee Danger  
  
__________ - Don Measly  
  
__________ - Extra Pilgrim 


End file.
